


Just Your Average Hogwarts Assignment (Or Maybe Not)

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Series: 24 Days of Fanfic for Cowgirlchica [19]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angry Pining, Draco gets injured, Draco is mostly useless, Dumbledore sent them to Canada so that's why there's a bear, I can't take smut with Draco seriously anymore, I feel like this is really ooc but meh, M/M, all of the 'Potter's after the bear aren't mean, blatant canon divergence in order to set them up, convenient plot points are convenient, fuck you Enoby, hehehehehe, it's just Draco being a sarcastic little shit, plz don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



Draco clutched the branch of the tree he was hiding in. He was hiding there so he could jump out and scare Potter when he went by (for reasons that were TOTALLY unrelated to his massive crush on the Chosen One). He waited there for a long time before he saw Harry approaching in the distance, accompanied by - was that Weasley and Granger? As they got closer to the tree where Draco was So Cleverly concealed (he didn't even use magic), the blond started to smirk. Potter would probably jump a mile in the air. As soon as the trio passed by the tree, Draco hurled himself out of the foliage. Hermione screamed, and Ron jumped in shock. Harry bit his lip so hard he drew blood, but held himself steady. "Why so tense, Potter?" Draco smirked, looking him up and down.   
Harry glared at him, because that's what he was expected to do by this point. Never mind the fact that he was completely smitten with Draco, which seemed stupid because Draco hated him, but there it was. The Slytherin swaggered away, looking ridiculously pleased with himself. "Draco Malfoy is so--"   
"--annoying." Ron said.  
"--hot." Harry said, at the same time, before he had even realized the words had come out of his mouth.   
Ron and Hermione stared at him. Harry turned bright red. Then Ron, regaining his senses, grabbed Harry and dragged him behind a random hedge that happened to be there. Hermione followed. "What the bloody hell, Harry?" Ron demanded.  
Harry looked sheepish. "I meant to tell you, I did, only I wasn't sure how you'd react."  
"What do you mean, 'how we'd react'? If you mean that you're gay, that's totally fine." Hermione said.  
"That, and…well, about it being Draco Malfoy."  
Don't be silly, Harry. We like you even though you're in love with the biggest prick at our school." Ron joked, lightly punching Harry's shoulder. 

They kept teasing him about it for months. Every time Draco sneered at Harry or something of the sort, Ron would wink at him slyly. It was basically a never-ending circle of unspoken feelings, with a healthy dose of shipping from the side. 

Now, they were doing an out-of-classroom assignment that lasted for three days, during which they would have no support from the school, and they would have to last using only spells from a list given to them by their house heads (they weren’t monitored - their wands would be checked after they returned to see if they cast any spells they weren’t supposed to). They each would have a partner from a different house.   
Harry ended up with Draco.   
"Scared, Potter?" He whispered as he took his place by Harry's side.   
"Why would I be?"  
Draco just smirked, like he knew something Harry didn't.   
Dumbledore waved his wand, and the pair vanished, reappearing in a forest somewhere. 

Harry looked around, fascinated. Draco looked like he was going to be sick. "When my father hears about this ridiculous assignment he'll have Dumbledore removed from the position of headmaster. I mean honestly--"  
"--shut up, Malfoy."  
Draco glared at Harry, who didn't look like he was going to back down (it was hot). They stared at each other for about two minutes, neither willing to back down first.   
Suddenly, they heard a growl from behind them. It was a bear, but Draco didn't know that. "What the fuck is that thing, Potter?" He shouted, whipping his wand from his robe and pointing it at the bear.   
"I think it's a bear!" Harry returned, also pointing his wand at the bear.   
"You think?" Draco asked snidely, "Aren't you suppose to know about Muggle creatures, Potter?"  
"The Dursleys never let me leave the house!" Harry said, sending an approved spell towards the bear.   
Draco was about to reply with another snide comment when, with one swipe of the bear's paw, he was sent flying against a tree trunk. He slid down the rough bark to slump on the ground. Harry ran over to him and picked him up (fortunately he was unconscious or he'd never have let Harry hear the end of it), reasoning that escape was the best plan at the moment. Unfortunately, it was downhill that Harry decided to run, and the bear picked up speed much faster than him. Harry's foot caught on a rock, and he and Draco both went tumbling down the hill in a tangle of arms and legs. The only good thing about this was that they went faster than the bear, which eventually gave up before they reached the bottom. At the bottom, there was a small brook, that babbled merrily. The two teenagers fell into the freezing water with a splash. This was enough to bring Draco around, and a light flush started creeping up his neck, what with the way Potter was pressed against him. Harry was much the same, except that he was expecting some kind of crack from Draco about his position.   
It never came. The only sound was the water flowing by, and the occasional bird call. They stayed there for a while, neither of them wanting to be the first to say something, to break the moment that hung in the air, daring one of them to make a move. “P-Harry--” Draco started to say, correcting himself to use Harry’s first name.   
He was cut off by a pair of lips on his, as Harry leaned down, spurred on by Draco using his first name instead of maliciously saying ‘Potter’. Draco tried to kiss him back, but after he recovered from the shock, Harry had already pulled back and was in the process of standing up, feeling very silly. “Harry, wait!” Draco said, hurriedly standing up as well, streams of water coming off of his robe.   
Harry bit his lip and turned around, sure he was in for the worst bout of teasing ever.   
Instead, Draco stepped forward so their lips were inches away, putting his hands over Harry's shoulders. Harry blinked in momentary confusion at Draco from behind his glasses, and then they both leaned in at exactly the same moment. Water was dripping from the ends of Draco's hair as Harry brought up a hand to run through it. It was better than either of them imagined, except for the one minuscule problem that they happened to be standing shin-deep in freezing water. Draco broke away. “Maybe we should - I don't know - get out of the bloody water, Potter?” He said, smirking, but without a trace of his former hostility.   
Harry laughed and made his way onto the bank of the river along with Draco I(the side of the river opposite of the side the bear had been on). The two soaking teens made their way to a relatively flat clearing, surrounded by a thick wall of trees and brambles that tore at their robes. After spelling them back together (the spell wasn't meant for clothes so it took a little bit to get it right) Harry suggested that he ‘make sure Draco wasn't injured’ by the bear, to which Draco agreed. He pulled the robe over his head, and then undid his tie and put it on the robe (which was hanging on a nearby tree branch). As he turned around to take his shirt off, Harry gave an exclamation of surprise. Pretty much the entire back of Draco's shirt was red, and he hadn't complained about it at all. From the look of horror on Draco's face when he saw the back of his shirt, he hadn't known about it until just after Harry did. He twisted and turned, trying to see his back. “How bad is it?” He asked eventually, unable to see it himself.   
Harry took this as an invitation to get much closer (not that Draco minded). He put his finger between Draco's shoulder blades, just right of centre. Draco shivered. “You've got a big gash - it's not deep - and it starts here--”  
Harry paused, to slowly run his finger down the blond’s back, following the outside edge of the wound. “--and ends here.” He finished, ending with his finger (which was quite cold, I might add) in the small of Draco's back, about three centimetres above the top of his trousers.   
Harry was smirking as he reached for his wand and tapped Draco's back with it. “Episkey.” He said, and watched as the torn flesh mended itself in front of him.   
As soon as there was no trace of the injury left on Draco's back, he spun around and kissed Harry again, pushing him up against another tree. It was almost vicious, the way they kissed, nipping and biting each other’s lips as their tongues fought. Draco pulled Harry's robe off, and then, moments later, the tie and the shirt came after. Harry's glasses were askew as Draco pressed closer and closer to him, until he was sure there was no more space left between them at all. The blond’s hands were roaming Harry's slim form, seeming to leave fiery, tingling trails wherever they went. Harry arched into Draco's grip, craving that feeling more. “Eager, are we, Potter?” Draco murmured into Harry's neck as he left a particularly purple hickey just under his collar line.   
Harry responded by tugging at Draco's belt, and then undoing the button at the top of his fly. He felt the shiver run through Draco as his hand 'accidentally' brushed against his cock, and there was a pause, before Draco was at his pants like a madman, undoing the belt, then the button, and finally sliding them off Harry's hips. Draco kept smirking up at him through his eyelashes as he did this, a sort of coy, smug look that made Harry so much more aroused than before. It was like someone had replaced his blood with fire, as Draco pulled the boxers off agonizingly slowly, just to irritate Harry. His own pants were hanging loose off his hips, revealing expanses of pale white skin, extremely sharp hipbones, and a surprising lack of underwear. Essentially as soon as Draco got the boxers down to his knees (after pausing to take in the sight of Harry Potter, back against a tree, letting him undress him), Harry pulled him back up and kissed him again, kicking the boxers and trousers away in a tangled mess. Harry pushed down Draco's trousers slowly, hands sliding down the firm skin, until they fell and Draco stepped out of them, pressing up against Harry again. Their hips slotted together perfectly, skin heating up now, and then it dawned on Harry that probably neither of them knew what to do. "Turn around, Potter." Draco said.  
Well, obviously HE knew what to do. Harry did, bracing himself against the (fortunately very smooth-barked) tree. Draco held out three fingers to Harry, who, taking the hint, started to suck on them. He made a mental note to ask Harry to suck his dick sometime, if he was that good with his mouth. He gently pulled his fingers from Harry's mouth, and traced the outline of Harry's arsehole with one wet finger, before pressing it in slowly. Harry moaned as Draco curled the finger, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through his body. Draco added the second, and then finally the third, until Harry was gripping the tree so hard his knuckles turned white. Draco, unable to take much more of the little, tiny whimpers that had been pouring out of Harry's moth for quite a while now, pulled his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his cock. Harry groaned as Draco licked up his back slowly, as if trying to get him back for the cut thing earlier. "Oh god - Draco!" Harry cried, on the brink of orgasm.   
Draco bit Harry's shoulder, leaving a red mark, and that alone was enough to push the Chosen One over the edge. He came, completely untouched, and Draco was not far behind. They magicked up a mattress (that was allowed, for some reason, but a clothes-mending spell was not) and collapsed, Draco's arms wrapped tightly around Harry's chest, like he was scared to let go. Harry smiled sleepily. "Is your father going to hear about this now?"  
Draco pulled him closer. "My father," he said in the nastiest voice he could, "shall be informed this was the best assignment I have ever been forced to do while Dumbledore was headmaster."  
Harry gave him a kiss, to make him shut up. It was going to be a surprisingly pleasant three days.


End file.
